The Dragon Protector
by PinkSkunk
Summary: The dragon race was quickly declining, but no one paid mind. Will the dragon race rule the skies once again, or will Chase Young devour them all? It is up to one boy to save them all, or let them be doomed for eternity. Will the monks help, will Chase allow this boy to seek out his mission? Who knows, but maybe one baby dragon does.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I had this story in my head for about two years, I never had time to sit down and finish it though or even start it. Since I've been less busy now and days and thanks to my beta Sonata Raye here goes nothing.**

_In an old, worn down hut in the valley of the Imoogis, and through ash covered mountains- known by many dragons, lived an old dragon caretaker and his grandson. The grandson was more of a temporary resident though. The two come from a long line of ancient dragon caretakers, a group that has been declining quickly through the years. They were known for caring for orphaned dragon eggs, and defending them from evil warriors that dare trespass dragon territory. But the warriors have been growing strong, and a mighty group of caretakers had been wiped out. Soon the dragons came to notice, but it was too late; several eggs have been stolen and a small number of the caretakers have been left barely alive._

_As the dragons set out to save the eggs and avenge the slain caretakers, the caretakers who were still left alive used their magic to open portals. These portals were meant to send eggs with newborn dragons out to different dimensions, protecting them from the evil dragon slaying warriors, but one group of warriors entered a portal. As they entered, they were met by a master warrior, his name was Grand Master Dashi. The Xiaolin Master was not prepared for what was happening, until he saw one of the warriors kill an infant dragon. He attacked the murderers and made them flee back into the portal. A mother dragon with her child (who were able to speak), came through the portal, into the dimension. She explained what was happening to Master Dashi, and the kind warrior gladly accepted the dragon eggs and infants. He became friends with the child dragon named Dojo. Until that day, dragons were seen throughout the many dimensions._

"_Child," the grandfather said. "it is now the time for a chosen one to step up." "What are you talkin' about gramps?" the boy said bottle feeding a newborn hatchling dragon. "Fifteen hundred years ago, or maybe a bit more, there was a war." The old man coughed, "There has been a prophecy that a dimension, in which our ancestors sent dragons to…has had a great decline of them." The old man licked his dry lips. "It has been said that a chosen one will be sent there to prosper the dragon race." The boy rose a brow at that statement, "Gramps that's just crazy, there is no such thing as, other dimensions and the great dragon war?" he shook his head at his grandfather in shame. So the grandfather-_

"Dojo!" Raimundo snapped.

"What, what?" Dojo said in defense looking at everyone.

"You said you had something important to tell us, not read us a bedtime story!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"But this is important!" Dojo yelled waving his arms around holding the scroll. "This here is the scroll of dragons, it was given to grand master Dashi by one of the dragon caretakers." He slapped at the open scroll. "It has been said; when the scroll had started forming words, a caretaker will soon appear!"

"Sorry to say this partner, but that's sounds like a bunch of hogwash." Clay stated.

"Yes Dojo, this sounds like the most hoggiest of all washes!" Added Omi.

"Oh yeah? Then explain this!" Dojo lifted the scroll to their faces as it was being mysteriously filled in.

"So?" Kimiko shrugged. "most scrolls we've seen have done stranger."

"Yeah, but-" "No behinds Dojo, we must getting back to our resting, to kick evils buttocks in the morning!" Omi butted in.

"Yeah!"

"Time to hit the hay."

"I need my beauty sleep."

"Rest well Dojo." Everyone left one by one leaving behind a sad Dojo.

"But, but I was there." he whimpered.

* * *

As Dojo finished putting all the scrolls back, Master Fung appeared.

"Dojo, is it true that the dragon race is vanishing?" Dojo whipped his head around to face Fung.

"Oh, yeah, big time," Dojo chipped in, "did you know my kind is basically the only kind left?" Dojo then beginning ranting about other Dragons species. Master Fung interrupts him.

"So there are no longer other species of dragons?"

"Not really, they all just went to hiding." Dojo explained.

"And why is this?" Fung rose a brow.

"Oh you know, ever since Chase Young became immortal, he began hunting dragons for his soup." he explained, "So all the dragons went to hiding to protect themselves, except most of my species." Dojo then made himself seem smaller. "Cause we're so tiny and Chase prefers big dragons."

"Yes Dojo, but you can also enlarge yourself." Fung pointed out.

"Are you calling me fat?" Dojo seemed hurt.

"No Dojo," Master Fung sighed. "I'm saying that you also become a big dragon."

"Oh yeah that, well most of my species can't do that, remember Chuck, and my cousin Lucy…which reminds me, I'm still mad at you for cheating on me." Dojo pouted.

"Yes Dojo I know." Master Fung rolled his eyes. "But I am worried, will the dragon race soon cease to exist?"

"You worry too much Master Fung, the chosen dragon caretaker will save us, no doubt about it!" Dojo chimed. "I can't wait to meet them!"

"I hope you are right my friend." Fung murmured as Dojo slithered away with the dragon scroll, while cautiously reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's**** Note: Ah, the second chapter! Had a bit of a hard time putting this into words, taking notes did help out though. Also I can never trust my dad with fudge in glass pans ever again. Never baking or cooking with him around. Anyways you guys remember the last episode of XS? Why am I bring this up? Find out, maybe, be reading! Thanks to Sonata Ray, you ain't reading this in my horrible big butt paragraph clusters. **

* * *

The boy walked out of the hut while his grandfather kept ranting about;_ being the chosen one, it will be a great honor, protecting the dragons is the most important thing, portals, dimensions, etc._ Yeah, he's not staying to listening to his grandfather for eight hours straight. Not since_ LAST_ time, the boy shudders at the memory.

The moon lit up a large barn stood beside the hut, it was where all the dragon eggs and infants were held. The Imoogi dragons rushed around tending to all the eggs and crying infants, just like always. The boy smiled, he liked the Imoogi dragons, they all seemed human, but when you get on their bad side, they turn into the most fierce dragons he'd ever seen. Placing the hatchling he held in a hay filled crib, he spoke up.

"So, any of you guys need help?"

One Imoogi turned around and closed her eyes while sniffing the air. She was a beautiful, small blond woman, with short hair. Her long white dress hugged her body, and her pudginess didn't seem to affect her image.

"I sense an abandoned egg nearby…" she said opening her gray eyes "I smell an, an Imoogi egg!" her pupils dilated.

"Oh dear child, please do fetch it!" she pleaded leading the boy outside. "It's somewhere in the woods, and you know our eggs, very colorful." she said. "Can't miss it." she pushed the boy towards the forest.

"Don't worry, I'm on the case." he said walking towards the forest. He walked past several trees, and pushed away at the branches. The hunt for the egg seemed to be much harder than he expected.

"Ugh, where is it." he whined while his patience's was dying. He pushed away some long grass aside to look down at a bright red egg with glowing purple swirls. He smiled.

_Oh man, it's about to hatch, he thought, I have to get it back to Glacis, she'll rip me apart if the dragon sees me first!_ Then right when he was walks towards it, he steps on a stick that was under the egg causing the egg to roll over. "Oh n-" he started, then egg started rolling away. He chased the egg only to trip over a branch. As he looked up he saw the egg hit a bump, making it roll even faster. His eyes widen in horror and sprinted his way towards the egg.

"Get back here!" he yelled. Then he saw huge red swirling void appear out of nowhere, and the egg _had_ to jump into it. Without thinking, the boy dived into the void landing in a jungle. He didn't notice the void closing behind him though, he was too busy looking around panicking. He then saw the egg had landing in a pile of leaves, sighing in relief he walked towards the egg. While he reached over for the egg, he heard rustling in the bushes. As the boy turned, he saw-

* * *

Dojo was in his litter box reading the scroll then, he started vibrating.

"Everybody, look alive!" Dojo yelled zooming through the temple. Everyone grumbled and groaned as they were woken up.

"What's the big idea Dojo?" Raimundo asked sleepily walking outside.

"Yes Dojo," Omi yawned. "what is your enormous thought?"

"I don't know, but it feels like a shen gong wu." Dojo pointed at his swollen head. "Look what its doing to me!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kimiko asked.

"Well…it feels like a shen gong wu activated,…but its different." Dojo tried to explain. Then he gasped, everyone turned to see what was wrong.

"Maybe the chosen caretaker has finally been chosen!" Dojo shook in excitement and grabbed the scroll of Dragons from behind him,"Oh boy, I can't wait to meet them!"

"Hold it there little fella." Clay said grabbing Dojo. "How in tarnation, do you know that?"

"Yeah Dojo, what if its just a new shen gong wu?" Kimiko reasoned.

"Oh no, I know when a wu gets activated, and trust me sister, this is no wu." Dojo told her as he got out of Clays grip. "So are you guys gonna stay there or hop on?" he told everyone in his large state.

"I will only go, just in case there is any shen gong wu!" Omi said hopping on.

"I'm with the little guy." Rai said. Clay and Kimiko looked at each other and shrugged before joining their friends.

"Everyone hold on!" Dojo shouted while flying towards where the feeling took him.

* * *

Chase smirked looking down in is all seeing 'eye'. "So the chosen caretaker is soon to appear." he hummed, "This will be most interesting."

"Who is this 'chosen' person?" Wuya butted in. "Should we destroy them?"

"No, quite the opposite" Chase said, "I need them to produce more dragons for my Loa Mang Long soup." he explained, "It seems to be more difficult to find them."

"Oh, so we are going to take them before the Xiaolin warriors?" Wuya chuckled, "How evil."

Chase frowned, "As easy it may sound, the caretaker might not be willing to produce me dragons." Chase rubbed his chin.

"Then why not force them?" Wuya suggested.

"As good as that plans seems, they might purposely make the eggs go bad, or still refuse too."

"You won't just go with eliminating them then, huh?" Wuya asked frowning in disappointment, she just wanted to see a good old fashion torture is all.

"No, we must hurry though, the dragons are closing in to their location."

* * *

"Dojo!" Kimiko shrieked before they almost bumped into ANOTHER mountain.

"Sorry, it's just hard to read and fly at the same time." Dojo explained.

"Just give it to me dude, I'll," Raimundo gulped, "read it."

"If you say so, catch!" Dojo threw the scroll behind him causing Rai to jump for it.

"Easy partner." Clay said grabbing the hem of Rai's hoodie.

"Thanks bro." Rai looked down at the scroll, "Ok so-

_ Glacis pushed the boy in the woods. It was a cold night, the stars shining bright, it seemed they knew what was going to happen. "Where is it?" The boy grumbled in his search for the egg. He then spotted the bright red and vivid purple egg, it was already glowing. The glow made it clear that the egg was about to hatch soon. In boys blind haste he stepped on a fallen branch making the egg roll away. The boy stumbled and cursed as he made his way-_

"Oh, boy!" Dojo shivered violently making everyone vibrate on his back. "I think they're here!" he proclaimed.

"Who is?" Omi asked. "And where?"

"The caretaker, and there!" Dojo quickly fly to the direction he pointed to. Everyone held on for dear life, then they all fell down to the ground as Dojo shrank quickly.

"Dojo, dude, not cool." Raimundo growled stuck in a tree.

Dojo rubbed his snout, "S'not my fault, it felt like someone punched my poor nose." he crawled out of the squirrel home he fell into.

"Now, who would do that?" Clay questioned as he lifted himself up from a mud puddle. As Omi helped Kimiko out of a pile of leaves an annoying voice was heard.

"Oops, my bad." Wuya snickered.

"Wuya! You shall not get the shen gong wu!" Omi yelled letting Kimiko go.

"Omi!" Kimiko yelled as she fell on her butt.

"Shen gong wu?" Wuya questioned. "I do not sense any shen gong wu."

"Then what was Dojo sensing?" Kimiko asked standing up soothing her aching bottom.

"It must be the caretaker." Chase Young added walking from behind the shadows.

"Chase Young!" Omi scowled.

"Settle down young monk, I am only here to see this 'caretaker'." Chase explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dojo yelled, "We got to go that-ah way!" he pointed towards some bushes. Chase smirked as he followed the rushing dragon only to stop to grab Omi's leg.

"Nice try young monk, but you have to do better than that." Chase threw Omi at his friends, occupying them for the moment to push away the bushes. Dojo was frozen on the spot, mouth open wide as a fly flew in then went out an ear. In front of them was a glowing egg and…

"Raimundo?!"

* * *

**Yeah, remember all those many other Omis when Omi saw Omi? Could the same thing happen to Raimundo? Find out Next Time,AND A SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA SONATA RAY FOR BEING TH BEST.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Had this done for a while but forgot to update it...sorry Supernatural was on. Any who, If you are wondering what an Imoogi dragon is, it is a dragon, usually a female, that is born a human but when they come to age turn into their dragon forms. Also a big thanks to my beta Sonata Ray, you're the best.**

* * *

"Hey Raimundo, how did you get here so fast?" Dojo asked, "And what's with the tacky outfit?"

The boy blinked in confusion. "Uh…who's Raimundo?"

"That would be this good looking guy right here." Raimundo declared while getting his pant leg unstuck from the bushes. Omi and the others fell in pursuit.

"Uh, is it just me or am I seeing double?" Kimiko scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah," Clay took off his hat rubbing his knuckles across his head, "but I just reckon I hit my head harder than a bull buckin' in a rodeo."

"But at least one of them is not wearing the clothing of a very old greasy man." Omi pointed out.

"You mean old geezer clothes." Raimundo corrected.

"That too!" Omi tried to redeem himself.

"Hey!." the Raimundo double yelled. "The only reason I wear these, is because I live high in the mountains." He motioned at the button down wool sweater, black tight sweatpants, and brown laced winter boots.

"But we're in the middle of a jungle," Kimiko pointed out, "and who are you?"

"And why do you look so much like Raimundo here?" Clay added.

"My name is Shuang and,"

"Shuang!"

The boy stared at the direction which he was rudely interrupted.

"W-what kind of name is Shuang!" Omi slurred out.

The boy frowned as he threw an acorn at Omi. Omi used his tiger instinct to catch the acorn while continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, what's with the lame name?" Raimundo slapped his leg in humor.

"I reckon that an odd name for a fellow." Clay grinned.

"My name isn't funny!" The boy protested stomping his foot.

_**Crack.**_

Everyone turned their head towards the sound. The egg they were all ignoring was starting to finally hatch. Shuang quickly scooped the egg up in his arms, turning away from the others. He didn't want the dragon to accidentally imprint on those idiots.

_Oh man, I am so not read for this parenthood thing. _The boy thought, not noticing that someone walked behind him.

_**Crack.**_

Parts of the egg shell started to fall apart, and a gargling sound could be heard from the egg. Shuang held his breath, the egg finally fell apart with the bottom only remaining. Within Shuang's arms laid a bald baby girl, with pink fleshy looking skin, a button nose and claws instead of fingernails.

The baby stirred around a bit before slowly opening her eyes.

"Bah," the baby girl drooled, "bah!" she started squealing and giggling looking up.

"Strange." Chase hummed.

The boy yelp in surprised almost dropping the baby.

"I had expected a dragon…" Chase rubbed his chin, "not a…humanoid child."

Shuang gulped, "Well, it _is_ an Imoogi dragon." _Please almighty whoever you are, please just let this baby imprint on me!_

"An Imoogi dragon!" Dojo shouted. "Those are sorta my species cousins!" he slithered his way on Shuang's shoulder.

"Ah, yeah." Shuang cleared his throat, "You could say that- you do look like an eastern traditional dragon."

"Ah, yes the looks, bu-ut, I am part tatsu."

"Wow, would've never known."

"I know, I know I am amazing."

"You can get off my shoulder now." Shuang didn't like a gloating dragon.

"Oh come on, you-" Dojo yelled as he was grabbed by the tiny baby who was now hugging him.

"You know what," Dojo gasped for breath, "I think it's time to look for the chosen one."

"Yeah the real chosen one, cause there's no way its me." Shuang shook his head.

"Well," Kimiko grabbed the dragon scroll form Raimundo's back pocket. "according to this we're…looking at him."

"What where?!"

"Who in the dilly is it?"

"I wonder if they know how to clean dragon litter boxes."

"Oh it simply can't be Raimundo's double, that would be so whackied away!"

"You mean so whacked out." Kimiko sighed. "And it's Shuang alright."

"What!" Omi huffed in anger, "First Raimundo is our leader, now the other him is also a chosen one!"

"Guess good looking is a recommended thing." Raimundo shrugged.

"Interesting, you should be able to create," Chase clicked his tongue, "several dragons"

"Well-"

"Alright we got the chosen one, now kids let's book it, and leave Mr. and Mrs. Creep behind!" Dojo changed shape quickly.

Wuya growled in the dragon's direction. Chase raised a brow just noticing Wuya's presence. As Shuang hurried in his double's direction, away from the scary strangers, the baby started cry.

_This does not look good, I just hope she's hungry. _

* * *

**Cliff hanger? Why yes. Is Shuang ready to take care of a young without his grandfather? Will Shuang be the only one the baby imprinted on? What does imprinting mean to an imoogi? Find out next time on The Dragon Protector! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ugh, school is so heavy. Good thing we are getting this party started here! Oh, you want to know why? Well you have to go on and read. Big thanks to my Beta Sonata Raye.**

* * *

Shuang stopped in his tracks panicking. _OK maybe she's cold, not thinking I'm taking her away from her guardian._ He gave the baby to Kimiko, only to make the baby cry louder.

Wuya decided it was the right time to attack. She jumped behind Kimiko only to have a face full of flames as the baby burped. Shuang quickly took off his wool sweater revealing a long sleeved white shirt.

"Here, give her to me." Shuang took the baby away from Kimiko wrapping the baby in the wool sweater. But the baby kept crying.

"Strange, the child seems to breath fire." Chase stood behind Shuang. The baby looked up, only to smile a toothless smile. Chase scrunched up his face. "Revolting thing."

"Hey, how come she stopped crying?" Raimundo asked.

"Reckon she was cold, poor little miss." Clay offered.

Kimiko pressed her lips together and took out the dragon scroll. She began reading it then gasped.

"The baby imprinted on both Shuang and Chase!" she exclaimed. "Whatever that means."

Shuang groaned cursing the very day his father was orphaned and adopted by his grandfather. It was only reason he thought that caused it to come to all of this. He was not in the mood of living right now.

"So what does that mean?" Clay asked. "Is it like a duck imprinting, or soul mate thing?"

"It's more of a duck imprinting thing." Shuang spoke up, feeling like the ground should swallow him right now.

"When a imoogi imprints, its when they think they found their right guardian. Their guardian's aura is then connected with the child, until it feels like they're ready to be on their own. But on rare occasions the dragon decides to imprint on two individuals, as like in a mother and father."

"Does that mean you are the mother of the dragon and Chase the father?" Omi blinked.

"No! Just two people to look up to in times of need." Shuang was now praying the world to end right then and there. _He_ was not going to be called a mother!

Chase knitted his brows together. "I am most certainly not taking care of a mere child."

"That's where the bad part comes in." Shuang swallowed. "If the imoogi senses one of it's guardians missing for too long, it will began an early transformation, creating a mass destructive dragon until it is reunited with said guardian. And trust me, you don't want that happening." he shuddered at a past memory.

"What if I want this to become a destructive fest?" Chase hummed. "What is keeping me from it happening?"

"Well, last time I saw that happen, the child kept itself in its dragon state for four long years not letting its guardian go. Whenever the guardian tried to escape, it ended up killing half their family and most of the mountains where my grandfather lives."

Chase clicked his tongue in thought. It didn't seem bad for him, he wanted chaos and destruction in the world. Then again he wanted it _his_ way, not some mindless child's way. He began pondering on how to control the child in its beast form, then stopped.

"When does a…imoogi start its transformation?"

Shuang scratched his head in thought with a free hand, then Dojo in his small form crawled on his shoulder.

"Don't say anything, I've got a ba-ad feeling about this."

Shuang took it under consideration until his memory came through. "When they're 16."

Chase cupped his chin with a hand and hummed.

"You are not considering to take care of- of- of a child?!" Wuya screeched, "What if it makes you soft! What if you go to the side of good! What if-"

"Silence, you disgusting hag." Chase snapped. "I was just wondering if I had enough time to raise the child in the Heylin ways."

"You will do no such thing Chase Young!" Omi jumped into action.

"Like we'll let you!" Raimundo pushed his double behind him.

Everyone stood in their fighting positions. Before they began to battle Shuang yelled at their stupidity.

"Didn't you guys hear me! If the imoogi senses its guardians are gone, it won't stop at anything to get towards them. It would most likely be a thousand years of darkness if they sense their guardians in danger!"

"Oh great, like I've never heard that one before." Raimundo slouched down.

"That sounds most undesirable indeed." Omi

"Oh, so either way it would be a win-win for the heylin side." Wuya laughed rubbing her hands together.

"But there's no way you're going to take my double with you, Chase!" Raimundo shook his fist in anger.

"Well at least we aren't running around in our sleepwear now are we?" Wuya snapped.

The young monks looked down in embarrassment- even Omi, when his sleepwear looks the same as his robes.

Shuang looked around feeling uncomfortable holding the baby. Suddenly maybe staying to listen to grandfather rambling didn't sound so bad.

* * *

Shuang sighed as he entered Chase's lair. Kimiko gave Shuang the golden tiger claws to him so he could go to the temple in case he was in danger. Everyone was in a giant fiasco fighting about where Shuang and the baby should stay. Seeing that a thousand years of darkness was not wanted, Raimundo decided his double should stay with Chase. Chase was ordered that no harm may befall Shuang. Chase rolled his eyes knowing how stupid that would be of him.

Chase walked up to his throne with Wuya following him. "My cats will show you to your room." he said sitting down. "Make yourself at home Shuang."

Shuang jumped when a tiger nudged him with his head. He followed the two panthers in front of him leading him to a luxuries enormous room. The rooms theme colors were red and gold, lit up by the candles surrounding each corner. He went up to one candle to blow it out, only to notice he couldn't.

He laid the sleeping baby on the bed, and the golden tiger claws on the nightstand next to the bed. He tried licking his thumb and pinching the candlewick, only to get himself burnt.

"What is wrong with this candle?!"

Shuang sucked on his burnt finger to hear chuckling behind him.

"All of the lighting is controlled by me, so if you want the candles to go out." Chase took a long pause. "You have to ask me."

Shuang groaned. He couldn't believe he had to ask permission to have the candles blown-out. "OK, can you please turn off the candles?"

"Of course," Chase snapped his fingers, darkening the room. "there is extra clothing in the drawers in case you want to change." Chase sounded close, causing Shuang to shudder in fear. "Also a bathing room through the small door in the corner."

A whirling sound of wind came. Shuang didn't know if he was left alone or not. He felt his way through the room finding cabinet opening the drawer. He felt what he thought were silk loose pants. He stripped himself of his clothing, putting on the pants that were a tad big on him. He began feeling his way back to the bed, careful to not harm the baby.

_The baby._ Shuang though. _You need a name, but all I can think of is hope. Hope to stay alive, hope that dumb fates choice of a dragon protector wasn't stupid , hope that everyone back in the mountains are safe…That's it! Your name, your name will be..._ "Your name will be Hope." he whispered falling asleep.

* * *

**Wow, has Raimundo and the others given up on Shuang so lightly? Will Chase be the fatherly guardian, or the heylin master? Will Shuang survive in this new world? Find out later on through future chapters! Also this will not be a yaoi fan fiction, F.Y.I.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Let me make an announcement: School is so uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh hhhhhh and so is job hunting on your own. Uggh. Also thanks to my beta *round of applause***

* * *

Shuang woke up with a start. "Man, was that some nightmare." The sunlight peeked out from behind the red silk curtains. He raised his head and looked around.

He groaned.

"It wasn't a dream."

Shuang spun his head around and saw who he believed to be Wuya.

"It was all real." She licked her lips. "Oh my pretty boy, it was all too real." She placed herself on the bed and looked Shuang over. "And you will be on the heylin side, for sure, or else Chase won't let you stay for long."

Shuang pressed his back against the headboard. He looked down and noticed the baby was missing.

"Don't worry about the young one." She slithered her way towards Shuang, "She's with Chase, starting on her path to the side of evil." She said the word 'evil' more loudly than necessary.

Shuang's eyes widened, he wasn't going to let that monster poison someone so young! _Not again._

He pushed Wuya to the ground, and made a run for the door. He rushed out into the open, looking around frantically. _Where could he be?!_

A lone tiger looked at him knowingly, and shifted its head forward. Taking the gesture as if it were pointing to where Chase was, Shuang jogged into a room. Scratch that, a library. Large bookshelves lined in hundreds of rows over-filled with books. A fire place was light, the dry wood letting the fire make an even crackling sound. In front of the fireplace were two cushioned chairs facing it, a figure seemed to be settled upon one of them.

"…so I joined and learned the ways of the heylin, I have never before in my life felt…so powerful, even when I was once on the side of good." Chase said, then he paused. "And it seems someone has decided to join us." Chase turned around, facing Shuang with a frown. "In very disgraceful form, I see."

Shuang raised a brow then looked down. He wasn't wearing any clothes. Well, he was wearing the silk pants, but they were barely holding onto his waist. "Oh!" Shuang pulled the pants up. "Um. I'm going to, uh, put some clothes on, yeah." Shuang stumbled out of the library into the room he spent last night.

Wuya seemed to be still there.

"Seems like you need a lesson." Wuya grabbed Shuang by the hair. "One, do not ever push me aside," Her grip tightened. "two, obey my every command," Shuang was painfully lifted off the ground. "three, you are not allowed to leave my presence without permission!" she threw Shuang onto the hard solid ground.

A crack was heard, then violent screaming.

"Shuang silence this child!" Chase angrily stormed into the room. He stopped in his tracks, then began showing violent anger. "Wuya!"

Wuya looked at Chase innocently. "Yes, Chase?"

"What did you do?" he snarled. "You are not to let harm come to this boy!"

The baby started violently shaking, bawling its eyes out. "Gah!" The noise it made was gruesome.

Shuang stood up nursing what he thought was a broken arm. He knew the baby was going to transform if he didn't do something.

* * *

"But what if Chase is really plotting on ruling the world with Shuang!" Omi yelled. "I mean, Raimundo has turned evil several times."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing that up Omi." Raimundo sneered. "But may I remind you who became the leader here!?" he dramatically pointed at himself.

"Listen little partner, you need to relax." Clay sat down under a tree.

"Besides, if anything happens he'll use the golden tiger cla-" Kimiko was cut short.

"Tiger claws!"

A vortex was opened as Chase Young stepped through holding the baby, and leading an injured, half naked Shuang.

"Yo, what happened!" Raimundo went to the aid of his double.

"Wuya, being the fool that she is, has deliberately injured Shuang." Chase explained. "So according to Shuang, the only way to calm this child is if he is in a safe place, away from danger."

"So what, Shuang is gonna stick around while you deal with Wuya?" Raimundo asked motioning to Kimiko to take Shuang inside.

"And the child." Chase shoved it into Omi's arms. "I'll be back for them when Wuya is eliminated." Chase left without another word, leaving the golden tiger claws behind.

"So, does anyone know how care for an infant?" Omi asked.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Kimiko asked. "Chase looked pretty beat up."

"Well, when Wuya broke my arm she said she was sorry, then took the baby." Shuang began. "She ran into the kitchen as me and Chase went after her. She wanted to cook the baby, and almost threw her in a boiling pot." Kimiko gasped as she tended to Shuangs wounds.

"So Chase dove after her, caught Hope and punched Wuya in the face." He concluded.

"Hope?"

"Yeah, I named the baby Hope." He clarified.

"That's so cute!" Kimiko smiled. "Then what happened?"

"Well, Wuya yelled at him, and asked why he cared if she cooked the baby since he eats dragons everyday. Then Chase explained he wanted a fierce dragon on his side. Wuya yelled back: 'What if the child didn't grow up to be the dragon he hoped for?'."

Shuang took a deep breath of air.

"So I blurted out being the big mouth I am, that Imoogis are usually strong, so then Chase handed me the baby and began fighting Wuya. I ran back to the room I slept in to grab the…um…"

"The golden tiger claws?" Kimiko offered.

"Yeah, that, so I grabbed them from the nightstand, then Chase barged in, and I told him a way to help calm the baby down, so he took the baby from me and used the…tiger claw thing."

"Wow." Kimiko said, finishing up.

"Um, hello, where is the off button on this object?" Omi stepped in holding the crying baby.

"Give her here." Shuang reached out with his good arm. Once Omi handed the baby over, Shuang started to rock her and whispered encouraging words.

"Maybe she's hungry." Kimiko suggested.

"My ma' always told me that a warm bottle of goat's milk 'knocked me right on out like a rattlesnake hit by a bolder when I was little bit'." Clay smiled. "You're lucky I brought one over to the temple."

Shuang nodded to the cowboy, "But do you have any baby bottles?"

Everyone frowned, then Omi spoke up. "The temple still has my old bottles from when I was just a little orphan boy."

"Alright, let's get started then!" Dojo said coming out of nowhere. Omi ran off to get the bottles, and Clay went to milk the goat.

"I checked in with Master Fung, he says it's cool for you to stick around." Raimundo said while coming in.

"Oh good, you and Shuang can do some bonding time while I get the guest cube ready." Kimiko walked out the door.

"So," Raimundo said awkwardly. "what's your story?"

"Well, I live… well, _lived_ with my grandfather in the mountains in China while my parents were off on business trips. So I've hung out with dragons all my life, and my full name is Shuang Rose Dragonscale."

"Oh, well," Raimundo began speaking up over Hope's crying. "I'm from Brazil, lived with my folks- eight brothers and sisters, then was sent to this dump. Became a dragon warrior in training, and eventually leader of the Wudai Warriors."

"Impressive." Shuang shrugged.

"Why aren't you as cool as me?" Raimundo asked. "I mean really, we are both good looking guys, you have got to be popular with the chicas."

"Other than the fact that my only companions were my grandfather, and massive dangerous dragons, I don't know." Shuang sarcastically rolled his eyes.

Clay ran in with a bottle of milk, "Sorry it took so long, had to wash the bottle." Shuang smiled, he might make some friends around here.

Omi yelled for the baby to be quiet.

Or not.

* * *

**School go away **


	6. Chapter 6

**Why is it so hard to get a job here than it is Mexico? Maybe because I have less friends and there are no shops of my family here hahaha. So anyways here's a new chapter and big thanks to my beta!**

* * *

When Shuang woke up, he heard battle cries echoing outside. He lifted himself up off the mattress and looked across where the baby was in half full of blankets, trunk. He thought it was probably the monks training so he laid his head back down.

They were both wearing robes from the temple. Shuang was wearing one of Raimundo's spares, while Hope was wearing one of Omi's old robes.

"You will return our shen gong wu, Jack Spicer!" Omi's voice came in.

A huge explosion was heard, Hope startled by the noise started crying.

Shuang wobbly, stood up and picking up Hope from the trunk. He walked around the interior of the temple thinking it was too dangerous outside.

Master Fung suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I see you have been rudely awakened by our guest." Master Fung said.

"You're telling me... for once I would like to have a full eight hours of sleep." Dojo came out of Master Fung's robes.

"Dojo," Master Fung raised a brow. "You have been asleep for almost eleven hours."

"Exactly!" Dojo raised his arms. "I mean, uh."

Dojo quickly slithered away with and embarrassed look. As he quickly turned a corner, the wall collapsed. A boy with red hair wearing all black came in laughing. Something about him seemed familiar to Shuang. The was boy looking around and saw Shuang.

"Hey Raimundo, how did you get here so fast? And what's with the baby?" he asked.

"That's none of your business, Spicer!" Raimundo came in and kicked the boy in the face.

"OW!" Spicer yelled in pain. "Watch it! I bruise like a peach!"

"Oh, sorry princess!" Raimundo grabbed the sack the boy dropped a while ago.

"Wait…are there two of you?!" Spicer yelled, "Man, oh man, wait till Chase hears about this!"

The boy's backpack sprung two propellers and turned the bag into a mini helicopter. He flew away calling out 'losers'.

"Who was that?" Shuang asked.

"Who?" Raimundo raised a brow. "Oh, you mean Jack? He's an enemy of the Xiaolin side, but a total wimp. Kid goes crying to his mom when he gets much as a paper cut. The dork calls himself 'Jack Spicer Evil boy Genius'."

"Did you say Jack Spicer?" Shuang asked.

"Yeah," Raimundo shrugged, "Loser name right?"

"That's the same name of my old best friend."

Raimundo did a double-take, and collapsed from shock.

* * *

As Jack approached Chase's lair he heard yelling.

"Wuya, you will not get in my way!"

"It's going to turn you soft!"

"It's going to be my greatest warrior!"

"The boy named it Hope! What kind of a name is Hope for a Heylin Warrior!?"

"I'll have the name changed!"

CRASH!

The Lair starting shaking, bright light surrounded it then a blast was heard inside. Jack thought maybe it wasn't a good time to chat with Chase.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU!? MY BODY, MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!"

Wuya ghost form flew out of the wall, through Jack, then vanished.

The main door, if you can call it that, it was just a huge rock moving, opened. Chase stood out covered in minor wounds, with a smirk on his face.

"Finally, I got rid of that hag." Chase cracked his knuckles.

"Uh, hi Chase." Jack landed near Chase, "I was um, in the neighborhood and I uh-"

"Quiet Spicer!" Chase snapped his fingers. "I don't have time, for your silly little games!"

"But, but I know that Raimundo-"

"Has a double, I know." Chase pinched the bridge of his nose. "His name is Shuang, he is a very important piece to a plan I have in motion."

"Ooooh, really? That's sweet!" Jack fist pumped into the air. "So, what's the plan?" he asked in curiously.

"That is none of your business Spicer. Now I must go, leave my presence."

"Can I come!?" Jack smiled.

"No." with a sneer Chase vanished behind a cloud of dust.

* * *

**Oooooh, look a that! Is Hope going to get a name change? Is Wuya going to come back? Is my best friend and I going to find jobs? Who knows about that last question, but the rest find out in later chapters! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: It's been for ever since I last updated! School's been a pain. So yeah, big shout out for my ex-beta, she's been a big help, but now I have to go solo. So until I find a new beta you have to deal with my poor grammar. /nervous laughter **

* * *

Shuang blinked multiple times. _Jack was evil? _

Sure his friend was cruel, in his fault, but he wasn't really evil. But another Jack being evil, was too much to handle. His Jack had a reason to be the way he is, does this one have one too?

"So, you are meaning that there is also a, Jack Spicer, in your world too?" Omi questioned. "Is he also on the side of evil?"

"Um, yeah there is a Jack Spicer." Shuang stated. "But he isn't on the path of evil per say."

"Huh?" Everyone had a questioning look, even Raimundo who regained consciousness.

"I, um, I was a bad friend." Shuang whispered.

Feeling the discomfort from her imprint, Hope reached up and grumbled.

"Aaaa, a bad friend, I can see this in Raimundo's other self." Omi smiled, receiving a smack from Kimiko and a glare from Raimundo.

"Sorry for putting myself in someone's business, but can I ask how you were a rotten friend?" Clay asked tilting his hat.

"Well, we were both part of the same clan." Shuang explained, "The clan of dragon protectors, the Southern Imoogi Protectors, we lived high in the mountains." Taking a deep breath he continued, " We were assigned to bring in eggs, we always did together. But one day he wanted to help hatch one, we didn't know it was a imoogi egg though." Biting his lip and shifting his broken arm, he let out a breath. "It ended up killing his family."

"What?!" Everyone was in shock even Master Fung.

"When it hatched, I accidentally pushed Jack out of a tree. It was laying there and it saw Jack." Shuang was tearing up. " He was happy it hatched, he ignored the pain and ran towards his house. H-his parents yelled at him, telling him he needed a doctor, but it was to late." he whimpered. "The imoogi thought their actions were a threat, so it transformed and killed them." Hope was grunted disapproving of its guardians sadness. "When someone tried to help him, they ended up being killed as well. It wasn't a pretty sight until the elder imoogis came in, they sent Jack and the hatchling deep into the forest. I didn't see him until the imoogi turned four, he came back bitter and couldn't look at anyone the same."

"What happened then?" Omi asked.

"It took him awhile to forgive the hatchling, but he was still really mad with the whole massacre."

"Am I intruding?" Chase questioned with a smirk.

"Chase Young!" Omi, as well as the others, went to a fighting stanza. "What are you doing here?"

"I have returned to take back Shuang and the child." Chase humbly reminded them. "Or have you forgotten?" he added.

"We're just gonna leave." Shuang spoke up, "I'll see you guys later." He didn't want a fight to start.

"Very well, let us go." Chase said behind a cloud of dust, Shuang followed.

"How does he do that?" Raimundo asked quizzically.

Jack was grumbling, oblivious to the world. Creating a new version of a Jack-bot, must likely to explode, calmed him a little. "I'll show him, " he mumbled, "I'll show them all that I, Jack Spicer, can make a master plan to destroy the world!" The machine exploded.

"With what army?" Wuya asked.

Screaming, Jack head under the table.

"Still living with your parents I see." Wuya chuckled. "I'm still impressed that they even let you live here."

"Well, I am their only son, and the fact that I'm fourteen ring a bell?" He snapped back.

"In my time, you would be considered a man, but seeing that its you, you would confused with a chicken!" she growled.

"Get out of my house Wuya!" Jack screeched like a girl.

"Tsk, tsk, I was going to help you train into a strong warrior." Wuya crossed her ghostly arms. "But it looks like you want to stay weak and defenseless."

"Wait!" he called out before Wuya phased through the wall. "How are you gonna do that?"

"With the Kung-Fu Memory Belt." she hissed. "It's a shen gong wu, with a much more permanent, instead of giving the user the power when holding the wu, it gets transformed into their mind." she laughed. "For example, you touch the ancient sword of a samurai, you have their ability while wearing the belt, even without it, you still have the knowledge of sword fighting."

"Wait so you mean when I have the belt, I can fight with made skills." he posed ins several fighting stanzas. "But without it, I'm a helpless loser with just the brains to do it?" he trip on his own feet.

"Exactly, but with the right training, you can master all fight techniques with or without the belt." cackling evil, she was interrupted.

"Wait what are you getting out of this?" Jack asked.

"A mighty warrior to defeat Chase Young!" Wuya's laughter filled the basement, while Jack passed out in the background.

* * *

**Ugh, making everyone in character is hard. So Dragon Protector is gonna be slow. A Friend is so much easier since they're such short chapters. So sorry for slow updates. **


End file.
